


恶俗的故事（AU肉车一辆）

by XIAONING



Category: The Avengers
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Captain America - Freeform, Iron Man - Freeform, M/M, Top Tony Stark, 铁盾 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIAONING/pseuds/XIAONING
Summary: 纯肉AU车一辆，十分恶俗的故事人类铁X狼人队





	恶俗的故事（AU肉车一辆）

上篇

19世界末，刚开始进入机械化时期，仰仗着哈德逊河伟大的奔流，纽约显得如此美丽，却又充满恐怖的混沌。旧纽约是一个充满糜烂传说的地方，工业逐渐进入白热化时期，时间的流转改变一切，人们互相传颂的言语，变成了家喻户晓的故事。

暮沉月升时分，布鲁克林大街上，路灯相继亮了起来。转角处有一家酒馆，昏黄的灯光下，歌女轻微地扭动身体，唱着纽约现下最流行的歌曲。舞池中央，男男女女肢体相触地拥舞。弹钢琴的那位男士，穿着西装马甲，钢琴顶上放着一杯琥珀色的威士忌。他微微勾起嘴角，酒馆里香水味与发酵的酒味混合起来，让人难受。女人肆无忌惮的笑声浪语，与男人们明目张胆地调情。而弹琴的那位，似乎对这样的情景十分游刃有余。

“史塔克先生……”歌女唱完一曲后，除了捧场的掌声，她还发现了更有趣的事情，“那位先生，似乎一直在盯着你呢。”

Tony抬头，看见一名穿着黑色风衣的金发男人，背靠在角落的墙上。歌女似乎误会了，他不是在盯着Tony，他只是碰巧在观察他。Tony与男人对视，发现他有一双漂亮的蓝色瞳孔。当Tony拿着酒杯，站起来向他迈开脚步时，明显看见他眼里，有种被麻烦惹上的嫌弃。

“基利？凯？威利？”Tony来到男人跟前，侧身靠在他旁边。

男人愣了愣，随后才明白过来，他这是在猜他的名字。

“亨利？艾伦？安迪……”Tony还在喋喋不休，而且还逐渐向恶趣味方向发展，“莉莉……”

“Steve。”男人回答。

“Tony。”得到答案，Tony喝了口酒，“等人？”

“大概不会来了。”Steve说完，转身正要离开，被Tony拉住了衣袖。

“我可以请你喝杯酒。”Tony勾起嘴角。

“下次吧……”Steve话没说完，Tony拉着他衣袖的手掌滑落，握着了他的手。

“你病了？”Tony发现他手掌传来的热量，烫得吓人。

“放开。”Steve甩开Tony的手。

“今夜是满月，只有野兽的身体会发热。”看见Steve停下脚步，Tony知道猜对了。拿着酒杯，人顺势靠上去，贴到他后背上，“贩卖狼人发情期的抑压剂是犯法的，黒贩恐怕是不会来了，可如果你选择和我交配，或许我会让你很享受的。”

昏暗的灯光太过旖旎，Tony的手越过Steve腰际，直接摸到胯下。像是印证他的话一样，Steve的阴茎早已因发热勃起。手指隔着裤子，富有技巧地安抚起来，看起来极其色情猥亵。

Tony用舌尖舔舐Steve裸露的后颈，却在将手伸到裤子里时，被清醒过来的男人推开。

Steve涨红着脸，Tony看见，他用手背隐藏起来的獠牙。Steve瞪着他，看见Tony没有再靠过来，才转身推门离开舞厅。

“将一只发情的野兽放出去，是不是太不人道了？”Tony喃着将酒背杯放到一旁桌子上，跟着走出去，“而且是会咬人的野兽。”

Steve虽然不是第一次发情，可成年后却是第一次这么难熬。满月会让野兽随时发热，渴望交配，一些黒贩会在舞厅贩卖抑压剂，可Steve这次没有等到。扶着路灯，Steve被热浪冲击得头晕目眩，胯下那玩意硬得厉害，顶端上小孔溢出的液体将裤子沾湿。也亏得穿着大衣，不然顶着支炮到处走，不被认为是变态才怪。

“或许有个地方，我能带你去。”Tony追上来。

Steve皱起眉头，似乎十分厌烦他的纠缠。

“你的发情期不是有7天吗？”Tony举起两手，示意自己无害。却不知脸上表情，明显在说“我有阴谋”，“男人不行，女人可以吗？”

“……”Steve不发一语地盯着他。

“C'mon……”Tony诱哄似地上前，“我可是第一次看见活生生的狼人。”

“……”

Steve没想到Tony将他带来妓院，而他竟然受蛊惑地跟着来了。Tony刚才摸他阴茎时，应该摸出了端倪，因此他要求相熟的妓女戴上眼罩。

“你还有这种嗜好？”难得Steve出声讽刺。

Tony坐在一边椅子上，表情一副“你当我透明吧”，“Honey，毕竟她不认识你，还要蒙上眼睛，女孩子会怕。”  
是什么让Tony认为，被他盯着还能做得下去的？

女人已经张开双腿，可Steve依然没有动作。Tony猜想是他阴茎有刺球，怕暴露了。Steve全身都因为忍耐而渗出一层薄汗，结实的肌肉绷紧了，让完美的身体展现出来。

Tony悄无声色地来到Steve身后，从背后伸手握着他的阴茎，一下子就摸到了，“果然。”

“放开……”Steve呜咽起来，发情期让他身体异常敏感，原本难耐的性器被Tony摸得很舒服，湿哒哒的阴茎无意识地向他手掌蹭了蹭。

“被摸就这么舒服吗？”Tony站在床边，让Steve向后靠在他身上，贴着他，舔舐着他的耳朵，“你的身体很漂亮，我能摸吗？”

“不……”

拒绝似乎没什么效果，可怜兮兮的乳尖被Tony的手指拨弄，兴奋得立即挺立起来。野兽的情欲很直白，舒服了就会想交配，可是人类的理智却让Steve很煎熬，被一个男人狎玩。

“怎么了？”身下的妓女听到声音，不明所以。

“没事。”Tony回答，手掌握着Steve的阴茎律动起来。扳过他下颚，亲吻他的唇，然后舌头开始攻城略地。Steve的口腔很热，一开始抗拒男人的侵犯，却在下身越来越多的快感中，逐渐委服在欲潮折磨下，变得接受和主动求欢。

热，好热，连呼出的气流都是灼热的，洒在皮肤上好像要焚烧起来。Steve口干舌燥，阴茎在Tony手里硬得发痛，小孔溢出的液体滴到他手指上。纠缠的两条舌头逐渐发麻，吞不下的唾液从嘴角淌下，滴到妓女的大腿内侧。

Tony另一只手按着Steve小腹，在他弓着身体射出来时，将所有呻吟吞下。Steve的身体烫得像火一样，Tony抱着他，吻咬他的肩膀。沾满精液的手指伸到他身后的穴口，指甲轻轻地涂在皱褶上。

“你……”Steve想推开他，可下一刻手指直接伸进了穴里。

“你里面好湿，好热。”Tony色情地在他耳边低喃，根本不用开拓，里面已经湿得一塌糊涂，媚肉紧紧地夹着他手指。Tony一边吻着他的背，一边再伸一只手指进去，两只手指滑过肉壁，顶弄抽插。Steve两手陷入床单，可怕的快感让他浑身打颤，喉结滚动着，发出舒服的低吟。Tony知道这具身体已经准备好随时接受欢愉，这跟野兽的本能有很大关系。

Tony抽出手指， 就在Steve无意识地对空虚感到不满时，嘴巴被Tony捂上，发烫的阴茎一下子插了进去。

“唔……”一下子被填满肉穴，除了胀痛还有难以言喻的感觉，肉壁无意识地收紧，张嘴就咬。

“嘘……别让她发现。”手指被獠牙咬破，可Tony并不在意，随后跟还在床上的妓女说，“我的朋友，似乎比较想看你的表演。”

妓女会意，反正客人有奇奇怪怪的要求，也不是第一次。她的腿张得更开，双手极其诱惑性地爱抚自己，肆无忌惮地在两个男人面前呻吟。

“你要把我夹断吗？”Tony嘲笑着，腰际开始动起来，肉穴烫得几乎将他融化在里面，“这么喜欢被插吗？”

Steve闭上眼睛，男人和女人的喘息让他涨红一张脸。那玩意失了控制似的在他肉穴里横冲直撞，情欲热浪几乎将他淹没。被侵犯，被操干快感让他交配的本能逐渐苏醒，臀部无意识地向后迎合。

“搂着我好吗？”Tony咬着他耳朵，诱哄着。

Steve被操得脑子一塌糊涂，听话地伸手向后搂着Tony的脖子。Tony双手扣着他的腰，发狠地操干起来，每一次被撞到敏感点时，Steve全身不住地绷紧打颤。

大腿内侧的肌肉抽搐得离开，Steve抿紧了唇，将所有呻吟吞下，快感得不到宣泄，连自己被操射了都没有发觉。妓女伸出舌头，将射到她嘴边的精液舔掉，弓起身体，看起来她像是快要自慰高潮了。

Tony将额头抵在Steve肩膀上，感受到肉穴的痉挛，知道他快要高潮了。一下子狠狠地撞到敏感点上，Tony再次伸手捂住了Steve的  
嘴，快要出口的呻吟被硬生生堵住，一下子让肉穴痉挛着高潮了。

Steve全身绷紧地弓起身体，不住抽搐得肉穴榨着Tony的精液。Tony抱着他，咬着他的耳朵，“你可以来我家里，只要你别把我榨得精尽人亡就好。”

还没回复神志的Steve，忽然搂着Tony的脖子，压低吻他……

中篇

月狼的发情期有七天，这七天里，Tony一直没有离开宅邸，只要Steve身体发热，无论何时何地，他们都会做爱。饭桌上，阳台外，屋外的温室，甚至有时会一天都泡在床上，除了吃饭就是做爱。虽然Tony也觉得这样的生活有点糜烂，可他迷恋上了Steve。对他上瘾，漂亮的身体像罂粟，喜欢深埋在他身体里的感觉，喜欢将他干得失神，床上Steve虽然想逃，可从不求饶，滚动的咽喉发出猫咪般的呜咽，只会在高潮时才会发出一声底吟，Tony喜欢将他逼得崩溃。

“Steve……”Tony俯身，轻吻男人尖尖的耳背，伸手拉着他的尾巴，向后扯。

Steve被逼着直起上身，双手撑在写字台上，仰起头，全身肌肉都绷紧了。身后阴茎在肉穴的横冲直撞，让性器一下下地蹭着，强奸这张写字台，湿哒哒地扫过桌面上的白纸，留下一条淫秽的水痕。胸膛剧烈起伏，暴露在空气中的乳尖被虐待得可怜兮兮的，红肿，乳晕上布满牙印，让这具身体看起来更加色情。

Tony不知餍足地撞进去，Steve的身体很热，肉穴里烫得几乎将他融化，死死地纠缠着他，不让他退出去，“干了你这么多天，为什么你还是这么紧。”男人轻笑的声音似是不解，恶劣地狠撞到敏感点上。

“唔……”Steve发出一声低吟，电流般的快感传至四肢八骸，后穴夹得更紧，发情的肉壁痉挛抽搐着，Tony爽得拧紧了眉头。上身贴近他，双手爱抚着让他上瘾的身体，胸前饱受凌辱的两粒肉粒，被两只手指夹着，玩弄拉扯，“Tony……”带着刺痛的痒，让头皮发麻，加上被顶撞的快感，Steve本能地双腿越长越开，全身都泛起了情潮。

阴茎的抽插更像报复，下下都狠抽狠插，奸淫似的地滑过肉壁，耳边低喃的声音像情人爱语，却淫秽不堪，“Steve，让我干你一辈子好不好？”

“像狗一样用项圈锁着，每次发情期时，会自己摇着屁股来找我，求我干你……”

“闭嘴……”Steve难得开口，听起来更像是布满情欲的呻吟。Tony的话语，与不知疲倦的抽插，让Steve射在了桌面上。Tony的钢笔，书本，全部沾上了精液，暧昧得让人窒息。

盛夏的中午实在太热，连Steve都不知道到底是天气热，还是他在发情。热得让人烦躁，毛绒绒的尾巴围无意识地围在Tony腰上，更像是催促似的拉着他来干自己。后穴被虐待得食髓知味，屁股无意识地开始向后翘起，想让Tony的阴茎操得更深。

“Honey，我有点累了。”Tony恶作剧地停下，抽出阴茎，坐到椅子上。尽管他那玩意还翘得老高，上面还布满着淫秽的液体。

Steve不明所以，转过身来，发情的身体叫嚣着要被满足，可男人的意图也很明显——坐上来，自己动。

Tony将放有冰块的威士忌一饮而尽，咬着其中一块冰，“来吧，冰枕哦……”

被蛊惑般，Steve凑过去，跨跪在椅子上，低头去抢那块冰块，然后被Tony按着后脑深吻。冰块在两条舌头中跳来跳去，融化的冰水从嘴角溢出，滴到红肿的乳尖上，再滑落到阴茎上。寻找到Tony的阴茎，湿漉漉的后穴一下子坐了下去。骑乘的深度让Steve皱起眉头，刚想抬起屁股，被Tony扣着腰坐得更深。

“唔……”嘴巴被吻着，发不出声音。Steve的阴茎抵在Tony小腹上，衬衫的布料划过顶端，若有若无地扫过，奇妙的触感让心里的骚痒重新点燃。Steve开始自己动起来。

处于上位，任凭自己掌握快感的程度，可习惯了被粗暴对待的身体，只想狠狠地被操干来满足自己。热得脑子也快要融掉了，Steve凭本能地上下动着，让Tony的阴茎能下下都狠撞在敏感点上。

Tony渐渐地发现不对劲时已经来不及了，放开Steve的嘴，“等等……”

Steve将Tony按在椅子上，重新吻上他，可这次却像是狼一样在撕咬，獠牙咬穿嘴唇，舔掉上面的血，野兽的狠劲被用在了性事上。Tony不可思议地扣着他的腰——

原来真的会变成饿狼的。

Tony看着红了眼的狼人，病态一样的表情，发了狂地只想让自己得到满足。渐渐地Tony跟  
上了Steve的节奏，开始在他还没退出时再次顶撞上去，Steve被顶得捉紧了他的肩。

Tony凑上去吻咬他的乳尖，双手来到屁股上，想让自己插得更里面。完全剩下本能的  
Steve，不再掩饰呻吟，后穴被插得一塌糊涂，软得不像话。Tony甚至有错觉，当他高潮的时候，会不会将他咬死。

Steve全身痉挛起来，弓起身体，绷紧全身肌肉，肉穴死死地夹着阴茎。Tony知道他要高潮了，滑溜溜的阴茎滑过敏感点，狠狠地撞进最深处。狼人的尾巴一下炸毛似的绷直了，痉挛高潮的肉壁将Tony的精液也榨了出来。

兽类的身体出现了持续性高潮，Steve全身绷得像是要僵掉一样。Tony抱着他，享受着肉穴一下下的绞紧，吻他的唇……

于是，到了第七天，某天Tony醒来时，床上已经没有人了……

 

下篇

“月狼是很珍贵的品种。”

Tony看着手上的拍卖列表，一边听拍卖主办方介绍，“这只月狼非常难捉，听说上百人围攻，折了差不多半数。”

“黑市交易。”Tony放下列表，“月狼并不是什么稀有种族，除了发情期，跟普通人没什么两样，而且也是纽约的居民。”

“一些老变态喜欢亵玩发情期的月狼。”男人笑了笑，毫不在意，“要是你有兴趣，可以买回去。”

Tony没有回答，拿起酒杯喝了口酒。

“拍卖那晚，我们会喂他诱发发情期的药。”男人见Tony看起来没什么兴趣，继续说，“发着情的野兽，买来当宠物，也不错。”

“我又没说不去。”Tony回答，他只是在不高兴而已。

男人愣了愣，识趣地不再说什么了。

闻说当晚，在纽约地下黑市拍卖场，有位军火商以5000万英镑一锤定音，拍下一只月狼。  
Steve全身都是伤痕，可却不影响发情期的他的诱惑力，或许应该说，更让人激发出虐待心理。他的双眼被蒙着，由于药物关系，前面的阴茎翘得老高，全身都泛起一阵情欲的红潮，后穴口因瘙痒而难耐地张合着，身下的红布被沾湿一大片。

他还在拍卖场上，他能听见淫秽的笑声和不屑的话语，然后他听见一把熟悉的声音，“5000万……英镑。”

再接下来，全场静默。Steve是压轴的拍卖品，后面已经没有商品了。有人碰到了他的腿裸，凉凉的，却让他全身肌肉绷紧。阴茎被一只手掌握着，上下撸动。那人凑过来，咬着他的耳朵，“所以说，你从我床上逃走后，是准备被卖到另一个变态男人的床上？”

“Tony……”Steve认出了男人，可是双眼被蒙着，看不见Tony的表情。在大庭广众下，阴茎被富有技巧地猥亵，极度敏感的身体，很快精液就射了出来，滴到红色的地毯上。

Tony能听到身后无数的抽气声，有些带着情欲。在这帮老变态面前亵玩一只月狼，胯下那玩意不翘到老高才怪。

“难得用高价买下来了，多少也服侍下我吧。”Tony的声音像无数次在床上的情话，可是却让Steve莫名地觉得他在生气，涨红一张脸，也不知道是因为药物的关系，还是因为羞耻。  
皮带扣被解开的声音，然后Steve的头被按在了某个发情期时，将他操得死去活来的东西上。

“张嘴。”

Tony说用拇指划过男人的唇，Steve热得大脑被烧得一片空白，受了蛊惑般，真的张嘴含住了Tony的欲望。Steve不知道现在有多少人看着，他只能感受到后穴麻痒蠕动得几近痉挛，恨不得现在嘴里那玩意能立即插进来，然后将他往死里干。

Tony扯着Steve的金发，男人的口腔烫得几乎将他融化，爽得滚动的咽喉发出舒服的呻吟，唾液将阴茎柱身弄得湿漉漉的。Steve眼睛被蒙上，其它的感觉却更加灵敏。刚射完精的阴茎又重新勃起，被无数人视奸的感觉让他无意识地，兴奋得全身发抖。口鼻里充斥着Tony那玩意的味道，被堵着喉咙，唾液咽不下，顺着嘴角淌到布满伤痕的乳尖上，再从肉粒滴落到阴茎上。

Steve的淫态被所有暗地里的人看在眼里，Tony知道，有些老不死的死变态估计连老二都拿出来，肆无忌惮地自慰。可Tony心里有气，也不打算这样放过Steve，所以才会放任自己虐待的心理。

可Tony没想到，Steve在药物下，渴望交配的兽性完全被激发出来。毫无意识地开始卖力地讨好他，舌尖在他阴茎的顶端不断地打着圈圈，用灼热的口腔一下下地吞吐。他的腰绷直了，甚至用红肿不堪的肉粒来摩擦Tony西装裤上的料子，借以得到轻微的快感。可这样的快感不但没有让他满足，反而变得渴求更多。

Tony射在了Steve嘴里，阴茎撤了出来，一丝银丝连接着红肿的唇，看起来淫秽无比。Steve没有吞下精液，或许是他吞不下，从嘴角溢出。Tony脱下衣服，盖在他身上，“我带走了。”

“慢走。”主办方十分有职业操守地一直低着头，没有窥视任何一个画面。

Steve的眼睛被解开了，可眼睛依然紧闭着，情欲的热浪冲得他神智涣散。车停在路边，半夜三更街道上廖无行人，男人抬高他大腿，每一下都发狠似地撞到敏感点上。

Steve被顶得弓起了腰，车内空间实在太狭窄，双腿被Tony缠在他腰上，臀部被托高。烙铁一样的阴茎将他的肉穴插得一塌糊涂，咽喉不断滚动，像猫咪一样呜咽着。

张开了嘴，却被干得发不出声音，所有呻吟都被哽在喉咙里。Tony的腰部像马达一样，一下下地打桩下去，滑过敏感点，桶进最深处。胯骨与臀部拍打发出的声音，混合着喘息声，让Steve面红耳赤。

Tony忽然拉起Steve，让他骑坐在自己身上，将头埋在他脖子间，轻咬舔弄那里的伤口，“不愿意留下来是吗？”

刺痛刺激着Steve，开始渴求被满足，自己上下地动起来。阴茎抵在Tony小腹上，被衬衣包裹，顶端兴奋溢出的液体，弄湿了衬衣，变得透明粘人，阴茎被缠得更深。

Tony的阴茎自下而上的顶弄他，每一下都被顶得头皮发麻，快感电流般传至四肢八骸。  
“那至少，发情期的时候，可以来。”Tony吻住Steve，感受着肉穴里传来的痉挛，几乎要将  
他的精液榨得一滴不剩。Steve无法发出声音，被顶得直拧眉，脚趾因快感蜷缩起来，肉壁绞紧了阴茎。

他知道Tony射了，可他还没被满足。所以当Tony放开他时，Steve却再次吻住了他……  
一百多年后。

钢铁侠看着身边的恋人，实在不明白为什么美国队长会对古董这么热衷。  
美国队长似乎对某样东西很有兴趣，而讲解员也碰巧正在说这件古董。

“这条红色丝带，根据记载，是一百多年前，某一位军火商与他情人相见的暗号，只要将它绑在露台上，他的恋人就会来见他……”


End file.
